Look After You
by Kiki.Vixenella
Summary: alternate universe, ocXsam pairing deanxjo pairing. Dean and Sam Winchester have had rough lives. When Dean gets the suspicion that Jo is alive, can he save her? Will a letter Bobby wrote to Sam help him finally find happiness when he is asked to go and check on Selena, Bobby's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT THIS STORY:

Okay, so I'm stuck at home with the worst damn summer / fall cold thingy imaginable. So, I've been watching and rewatching Supernatural, the seasons I own on DVD. And I sort of had this idea. -ducks shoes and pitchforks that may be thrown- , why's my Sammy always get the shitty luck? I mean he has demon blood, he fucks a demon, he's supposed to be the one who triggers the Apocalypse..

Well I had a nap.. And I had a dream. And this story is the result of that dream. It's alternate universe, and is NOT, I repeat NOT set during any certain season, so for arguments sake, let's say it's post 7, I haven't seen that one yet...

It's basically the same plot they gave Dean with Ben and Lisa. But I did it for Sam. Because I love him. And apparently, during my nap, I acquired the Winchester Brothers as muses.. And Castiel. -glares at the three males-.

Be gentle with me? I have NEVER written a Supernatural fanfiction before, but I have been in love with this show since about SSN 2.

* * *

ABOUT MY OC:

Selena Singer is the biological daughter of Bobby Singer, another favorite character of mine. Like Adam, the youngest Winchester brother, she was "conceived" while Bobby was on a hunt, shortly after he lost his wife Karen to the whole zombie thing.

Selena knows about her father, and has written him and kept in touch via phone for years. She knows he's a hunter, because her mother was sort of a psychic, and she did other things, and she helped hunters when they passed through Louisiana.

She also has some gifts, though not nearly strong enough to do any real good or damage, except upon the rare occasion that someone she cares about deeply could be saved.

She also has an adorable little girl named Georgia. Georgia's father, like Sam's girlfriend was killed by a demon, and Selena and Georgia saw it, hidden in a closet from the demon, who'd come to get revenge because Selena's "visions" alerted her boyfriend (georgia's father, also a hunter) that he was in danger.

* * *

Loose summary at this point:

Bobby left behind letters for Sam and Dean at the event of his death. Sam's was short and to the point. Take some time and find some happiness. It went on to detail how he thought he wanted him to go to New Orleans, and stay with his daughter. The letter doesn't say why, but when Bobby wrote it, he clearly had Sam in mind for his daughter and his granddaughter..

Neither brother knows Selena at this point, though they have heard conversations she's had with Bobby on the phone, and once or twice, a premonition she's had has helped them find something they needed. And they've seen pictures, but beyond that, Selena and Georgia have never met Sam or Dean in person.

And with this one, I'm going where the wind and my muses take me. So, if you like it, hit the R+R button and let me know. Also, remember, be gentle on me, I haven't ever attempted to write a Supernatural fanfic before. I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you're readin this Sammy, then that means I hung up my boots, and I'm done for. I gave Dean a letter too, and I know that we've all had our ups and downs, but I consider both you boys to be my sons. John would have wanted me to look after you, and I did. Now, Sammy, there's somethin you gotta do for me.. Can you find Sel and Georgie? She's gonna need somebody to look after her, and I just have this feelin' it's you, kid._

_Don't sit there cryin and trying to grow lady parts, idget, just do it._

_-Bobby_

* * *

Sam shut the piece of paper, and looked at Dean. "What'd yours say?"

Dean muttered something unintelligibly, and then Sam said "For some reason he wants me to go to Louisiana and check on his girls." Dean nodded and then said calmly, "Well do it. I'm gonna do what he told me and take some time off. Hell, it's been a rough few years, a few weeks won't kill me. Take the phone and for the love of Christ, Sammy, keep in touch."

"I don't want to leave you.. And besides.. What if Selena doesn't want me just showing up? I mean considering we haven't ever met her, won't it be a little weird?"

Dean bit his lip as he thought, then muttered, "It's what Bobby wants, Sammy. Are you really gonna deny him his last wish?"

Sam fell silent, and then with a resigned sigh, he stood. "So... Do you want to come with me? Maybe just for a little while.."

Dean groaned. He wanted to be alone, losing Bobby was like losing their real father, John all over again and personally, he just didn't know how much more either of them had left to sacrifice to save the world.

Or if he even really wanted to. Sometimes, he thought about just walking away, letting every bad thing take it over.

But, he kept his mouth shut and he and Sam kept at it.

He looked at his brother, hiding his own smirk. He knew what the old man was up to, of course, Bobby had explained it to Dean once when Sam was down in the box being cleaned out. And Dean happened to think the events that Bobby's letter were going to set into motion might be the best thing to happen to his baby brother.

It'd do the kid good to have some kind of happiness, even if it's only for a little while.

"Dean.. I asked you something?" Sam asked as he raked a hand through his hair, looked at his brother, wondering why Dean was smiling right now, of all times.

"Oh yeah.. Sure. I'll come with you for a little bit then I think I'm going to stop in on Ben and Lisa, maybe stay there a while, to clear my head.."

"Okay. So, let's go then. I mean Bobby only tells us to do something when he knows it needs to be done right away."

Dean nodded and said "Yeah, let's go. I can't sit here anymore anyway. Memories. Too many of 'em." as he shut the door behind him, leaving Singer's Salvage in the dark, leaving the place that the brothers called home for a good part of the last few years of their lives, to sit unoccupied for now.

The ride to their destinations was quiet, mostly filled with Dean's heavy metal blaring to drown out the opressing nature of said silence and both brothers had a lot on their minds. With Sam, it was wondering why Bobby picked him, why Bobby trusted HIM, the one with the demon blood in his veins, of all people, to check in on his daughter?

But, he didn't air any of his questions out loud, he didn't want to make Dean mad, or have a fight. Instead, he kept quiet about it all, and tried to remember any little bit he could about Bobby's daughter, who was around his age.

All he could remember was that her name was Selena, and she had a little girl named Georgia who's father had been a hunter, but gotten killed, and sometimes, Selena saw things that helped Bobby and himself, his brother on hunts.

Beyond that, he had no idea what lie in store for him once he got to New Orleans, or even what he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Louisiana

* * *

Selena blinked back some tears. There hadn't been an actual funeral for her father, so she was sitting on a bench in a garden she and Georgia planted after they'd gotten the call, huddled up, her arms over her knees, as she stared out at a nearby lake.

"Mama!" Georgia ran down the garden path shouting after she'd gotten off the bus for the day. Selena looked up and bit her full lower lip as she held open her arms to her daughter.

Two loves lost. All she really had left was her little Georgia, and the satisfaction she got when she could help a hunter vanquish some otherworldly demon. Beyond that, her life was just empty.

Sort of like the ground beneath the two stones she'd been staring at for about an hour now, one for Mason, her former boyfriend and Georgia's father, and one for her father now.

"Mama, don't cwy." Georgia said as she held out a letter. "We had mails. I gotted it in though, mama." Georgia said as she asked, "Can we catch fireflies to leave on papa and daddys headstones so they won't be in the dark again tonight?"

Selena nodded and pointed to the two Mason jars sitting ready to be filled with fireflies, on the bench she'd gotten up from.

"Open it!" Georgia tugged at her mama's hand as her mama tore open the letter and started to read. She bit her lip as her father explained why he'd asked Sam Winchester to come and stay with them and she muttered through her tears, "Daddy you were always worryin about me too damn much."

Georgia hugged her mommy and said "It otay mama."

Selena nodded and then said quietly, "Cherie? We might have house guests. Poppa's sending some friends of his to see how we're doin."

"Ooh yay! Who is it? Is it Unca Dean?"

"Possibly yes. But it's Uncle Sammy too, sweetness."

"Ooh. I show them my toys. And paint Dean's nails again." Georgia giggled as Selena groaned and shook her head.

She handed her little girl the Mason Jar, and the two of them stood in the late afternoon sunset, catching fireflies. When they finished, they sat them on the stones, and turned to walk back up the garden path.

About halfway up, Selena bumped into the firm chest of a very tall male. She looked up and blinked, her face flushing a bit.

She'd been having these recurring dreams about him the past few nights.

"Hey.. Umm, the neighbors told me you two were down here?" Sam said as he smiled down at the wide eyed brunette and her little girl. "It's me, Sam.. And Dean?"

Selena nodded and said quietly, " Wow.. I just read the letter daddy told me ya'll were coming by in." as she raked her hand through her hair, and cocked her head to the side to look up at him better.

Now just why the hell had she been dreaming about Sam Winchester like she had? Normally her dreams were warnings of danger. Not signs of something good.

Dean looked from his brother to Selena as he held Georgia in his arms. Seeing the two Mason jars, he asked Georgia what they were for.

Selena couldn't tear her eyes from Sam's golden brown ones, but she managed to answer with a blush, "This is gonna sound silly as hell, ya'll, but me and Georgia put those stones down for her daddy and Dad.. We decided we didn't like 'em out here in the dark, so every night, when the sun sets and there are lightning bugs to catch, we catch some, put 'em on the stones."

Sam smiled as he raked his hand through shaggy hair and said "That's actually a nice idea."

Georgia said proudly to her uncle Dean, "I come up wif it. Mama pwanted the garden and decorated the stones though."

Selena laughed and then said "So. I'd imagine ya'll are probably tired and hungry, making that trip."

The brothers nodded and fell in step behind Selena quietly, Sam, Dean noticed, was walking really close to her.

He thought to himself, "Bobby you are a genius." as he listened to Georgia, who refused to get down out of his arms, talk about school and tons of other stuff.

Maybe he'd stay here a while too. Nothing against Ben and Lisa, but he only really loved Jo, and she wasn't here to be with him anymore. He'd just rather go it alone and watch his brother be happy a while.

Hell, he'd already had his happy times. Sam needed some now, and Dean wanted to be around to see it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

continued

* * *

Sam and Dean stood in the doorway of the small white A frame house and looked at one another before walking inside. Sam looked around, and tried to ignore the fact that his gaze again fell on Bobby's daughter.

She'd been pretty in the photographs, but in person she was way beyond pretty.

Dean snickered as he watched Sam watching Selena, before elbowing him hard and hissing, "Seriously? Say something you big dumb ape. Stop staring so hard."

Sam cleared his throat and said "Your, umm.. Your dad seemed to think I should check on you. If we're in the way, we can go, really.."

Selena shook her head as she looked at the two males then smiling said "Not at all. Ya'll are not in the way. Place might look small, but it's got two extra bedrooms."

She motioned them to come into the kitchen and Dean sniffed the air, smirking to himself. "Somethin smells good." he said as he took a seat in a white ladderback chair.

Sam sat down, and nodded, saying in agreement, "Yes, it does. I don't think I realized how hungry I was, until I smelled the food."

Georgia smiled and said "It red beans and rice and corn bread." as she slid into her own chair, and propped her chin on the palms of her hands before asking, "Do ya'll do what my daddy did?"

They looked at one another, not sure how much Georgia knew about her father and grandfather having both hunted demons.

"She knows, it's okay to answer. I don't keep anything from my baby girl." Selena said as she smiled at the Winchester brothers and took a big bite of the red beans and rice.

They cleared their throats and then said "Yeah, we do, Georgia."

"You can calls me Georgie." Georgia said with a bright and friendly innocent kids smile as she added, "My mama help hunters. Do you needs her helps?"

"No angel, we're just stoppin by to visit you two." Dean answered smoothly, smirking at the glare that Sam shot him before shoving a mouthfull of the food into his mouth.

"Mmm." Sam groaned as the food hit his tongue. "This is good."

Selena smiled and then said quietly, "Thanks." as she held his gaze. The damn dreams from the past three nights, what happened, with them, on this table at that, kept replaying in front of her face each time she looked at him, and when you've had an erotic dream about a sexy stranger, three nights in a row, then they show up, well, it's kind of awkward.

Sam held her gaze and Dean cleared his throat as he said "So, Georgia. Do you like school?"

Georgia nodded then said "Mhmm." as she watched her mommy with the man, who until now, she'd only heard over the phone.

Leaning in, she whispered in her uncle Dean's ear, "Do they wike one another?"

Dean shrugged and then wiped a bit of food off the girls cheek as he said "Don't know, Georgie." and watched the other two carefully, trying to figure out if they did or not.

Hell, Selena already had him won over, because she could actually cook and she wasn't a black eyed blood sucking bitch like Ruby.

The thought of their work had him frustrated again, and he silently ate his food. Did everything always come back to hunting? It'd cost the two of them more than it was honestly worth.

Sam looked at Dean, raising a brow when he noticed Dean seemed to be a million miles away in thought and sort of looked angry.

Georgia smiled at Sam and then said quietly, "I wike you eyes,sir."

Sam blushed and then smiling said quietly, "Thanks Georgie. You're pretty little girl."

Georgia smiled at him and then having decided in her child's reasoning that he could be trusted, she slid onto his lap and finished eating her food.

Sam wasn't sure how to explain it when the small girl did this, but he had this odd feeling.. He wondered if this had been how Dean felt before he got snatched out of his "normal" life and thrown back into hunting, with Ben.

Selena smiled and then said "I've got chocolate cake in the fridge if anyone wants a slice." as she put the dishes away, trying not to blush when her body brushed against Sam's shoulder.

Why did this man have to effect her, this way? She'd told herself no more. She'd lost two men in her life, her daddy and Mason, and knowing the brothers were hunters, it really didn't help.

Sam mentally kicked himself because if Dean were in this position, he'd have had something smooth to say when Selena's soft skin brushed against him. He wouldn't be sitting here gaping at her like an idiot with nothing to say.

Dean cleared his throat and said "Hey Sammy? I think I'm gonna find a hotel in town and come back tomorrow, visit ya. Bobby wanted you to stay here. I wouldn't be good company tonight."

Sam gave him a quizzical look but before he could say anything else, Dean was hugging Selena, thanking her for the food, and then Georgia, promising to come back tomorrow and then walking towards the porch of the small house.

Sam stood and said "I'll be right back." as he smiled at Selena, and their eyes locked together again.

What was it about her?

He shut the door and called out, "Dean?"

Dean stopped and turning around said "Sammy, don't do what I think you're gonna do. I just need to think. Bobby had his reasons for picking you to do this. Just stay. I had this once. You never got it. I promise, I'm gonna be okay, I just need sleep. Call me if anything goes down, unexpectedly, okay?"

Sam nodded and then said "Are you sure you won't stay? I mean leaving me here with her... Are you sure you're okay?"

Dean grunted and waved him off before smirking and pointing back to the house, and getting into his car, he drove off.

As soon as he was down the street, he let himself break down a little. A lot of times, Dean wondered what might have been, if he'd saved Jo from the hell hounds, if Jo and Ellen hadn't went with the building they'd blown up..

And tonight, when he saw Sam with Selena and Georgia, he realized that for him, Jo had been it. But for Sam, if Sam would try this, Selena might be his do over.

Both of them lost so much that maybe now they were finally going to get things back together.

Before he finished his musings, the ringing of his cell phone got his attention. Dean growled, muttering, "I bet it is Sam. I told him, damn it.." but when he looked at the number, his throat closed up.

Jo's phone had been off since she'd died. Why was it calling his phone now? She was dead. Why was this happening now?

He answered and all he heard on the other end was a loud scream, then static hissing, and nothing but the dial tone.

At a red light, he called the number back, and the operator told him that the line had been disconnected.

Dean threw the phone as if it were a hand full of snakes onto the passenger seat and once he was alone in a hotel room, he sat staring at a long neck bottle, as he tried to go over why for the past four nights, Jo's cell phone kept calling him at the same time, and the same sounds could be heard.

It made no sense at all. He'd seen the building blow, he'd seen her bleeding, the gaping hole torn in her mid section by the vicious gnashing teeth of the hell hounds.

But in his line of work, he'd learned that things could often, and did often surprise him.

He sighed and called Sam, leaving him a voice mail, telling him they needed to talk tomorrow and then he forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Readers: Should I bring back Jo for Dean? I have a perfect, though highly illogical way to do it. I just always loved Jo and Dean. :D


	5. Chapter 5

_She screamed out but noone helped her, and her eyes blinked in horror at her current situation. Somehow, when Jo closed her eyes, thinking herself done for, thinking herself dead, she'd woken up in Hell. The man told her she was here to make the Winchester Brothers play ball and take on their appointed roles. Then something else had happened, and the Apocalypse got averted, or put on hold rather._

_The man still hadn't let her out of the cage and he tormented her almost daily, showing her glimpses of Dean. Just enough to give her hope. And then he'd start the physical abuse all over again, poking her, prodding her, burning her, slapping her. She didn't know where she was, in Hell exactly, but she knew this man seemed to hate Dean with a passion and he seemed to take great delight in his torments._

_Then earlier in the week, or however long it'd been, she'd woken up, sitting in a dark room. A voice spoke to her, "You are safe now." as he pressed a phone into her hand and disappeared, leaving her alone, with no clue as to where she was now, and no clue to how much time had passed._

_The first thing she thought of doing, when she learned he'd given her her own old cell phone back, was calling him. _

_Dean._

_She needed to hear his voice needed him now more than ever. Dialing the number, she'd waited. When he finally picked up, she'd screamed._

_That'd been about four nights ago. Tonight, she'd cried and cursed when she realized finally that all he could hear was her screams, and that he thought she was gone, dead to him._

_"And if he finds out I'm not, he's going to automatically assume I'm something of the undead." Jo muttered as she sat on the cold floor, rocked back and forth, rubbing her own arms as she prayed a prayer she'd learnt long ago and forgotten._

_"Damn it, Dean, I need you. There has to be some way to reach out!" she cried out in the darkness as she stood and paced the floors, feeling around the room._

_Her hand found a box on a table and holding up her dim cell phone light, she smirked as she realized it was a box of matches._

_Striking one, she found a candle in a drawer, and lit the candle, looking around the room she was in currently as she assessed her situation._

_She had no clue where she was._

_She had no clue how she was even still alive._

_She had no clue how to get to Dean, to warn him._

_Something was coming and it wouldn't be good. Something was angry with him and wanted revenge, and would stop at nothing to get it._

_And the pits of Hell might not hold it much longer._

_All of this terrified Jo all over again. She started to sob, and bit her lip._

_There had to be some way out of this. This could not be the end. Not after she somehow managed to live through a hell hounds attack._


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: This chapter is elaborating on Selena's dreams, well part of them.. She hasn't had the dream in it's entirety yet and the rest, well.. It's scary... It ties into the story, just trust me. Also, thanks to everyone reading and favoriting, and the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad that people are reading it, in all honesty. The stuff in italics are the dreams she's been having. Also some other pertinent stuff. If needed, a solid line will seperate each different part of the action. Remember, Italics = dreams, flashbacks, thoughts. Everything else is just like this you're reading right now.)

Sam smiled as he looked at Selena, leaning in the doorway. "Thanks for letting me crash here, I mean we barely know each other." he offered, as he bit his lip and raked his hand over his neck. To say that Bobby's daughter was a dangerous distraction would be a huge understatement. Maybe he'd been around his older brother entirely too long now, but he was seriously having thoughts.

She finished making the bed in the pale blue spare bedroom and turning around spoke softly as she held his gaze. "No problem, cherie."

Sam puddled when she spoke in the heavy accent, and the use of French - Creole was driving him insane. This woman was sexy. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that way about Bobby Singer's daughter, but he couldn't help it. For the past few hours of having been here, he'd noticed the air seemed almost thick with an almost electric tension. He hadn't felt it since Jess.

He missed it.

" I mean it. Thanks. It's going to be nice to not fall asleep in a hotel bed." Sam said again, gushing greatfully. Did he always have to sound like such a fucking nerd? He wanted to strangle himself.

Selena felt her knees going weak. The way he talked. His eyes. She couldn't even be near the man without it turning her insides to mush, apparently.

Maybe it was the dreams? Or being so long without an honest to God man in the house but Selena was visibly tense. Not in a bad way either.

She smiled as she remembered the words her father wrote in his many letters about Sam. How much he'd lost, how much he'd been through. And despite the warm kind nature in his eyes, she could see a great deal of pain in them too.

She slid the blanket onto the bed and then said casually, "If you need anything. My rooms down below, the last door on the right." as she smiled and then held his gaze a few moments, not blinking, knowing she should move but really not wanting to before finally adding, "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Selena." Sam mumbled back, as he smiled at her again. When she'd walked out, he took a deep breath and flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _'Now why did you send me to check on her, Bobby?' _ he wondered aloud in the dark as he listened to the crickets outside the cracked window chirping, his eyes getting heavier with each second.

When he finally fell asleep, for once, it was blissfully uneventful. None of the usual nightmares. Though he still felt that something somewhere wasn't just so, yet. Something was lurking, he could feel it. Maybe it was the call from Dean earlier in the night?

Down the hall, Selena fell back onto her soft bed as she let a ragged breath out. All damn afternoon, since he'd been here, she'd been trying to process the fact that the man from probably some of her most erotic fantasies was in her house.

What'd it all mean? Her dreams, or her visions were usually a warning of danger, often violent and bloody, often accompanied by lack of sleep and painful migraines.

They were never racy and never once did they help her fall asleep, feeling as if she'd just ran a marathon. Why now?

More importantly, why another hunter? When she'd promised herself she'd help them from here on out, and that was it. Biting her lip, she sighed as she tried to shut her eyes, focus on sleeping, not on the man from her fantasies sleeping in her loft in the guest bedroom.

And it happened again. The same dream, verbatim.

* * *

_Selena felt his arms slip around her waist as his lips grazed her neck from behind. Muffled laughter and then she said "Sam, don't.. Not right here in the kitchen with the doors wide open."_

_"And why not?" Sam practically growled as he kissed her neck on it's pulse point, feeling it racing, smiling. "You're beautiful, Sel." _

_"Am not. I just woke up and I barely slept last night." she muttered back as his hand slipped up the tanktop she wore and the other one turned the knob on the stove off._

_Georgie was spending the night with some friends, they had the place to themselves so noone would intrude._

_He picked her up and sat her on the table, his mouth exploring her body hungrily, eagerly as he had her leaning back, giggling when he found some of her many ticklish spots._

_"Sam." she begged as he growled playfully, tugged the hem of her shirt up with his teeth. The light reflected on something on her ring finger, and he muttered something she couldn't make out ._

_"This is the second time." she stated as he laughed a little and shrugged, blushing. "It's not my fault." he muttered as she nodded and said "All your fault, Mr." marching her fingers up and down the front of the faded gray shirt he wore._

_"We're completely alone, might as well enjoy it." she relented finally, as the room began to fade to black.._

* * *

She sat up in her bed with the sunlight streaming through her curtains, making her shield her eyes. She felt like she'd ran a literal marathon the night before, and she was soaked with sweat. Not to mention, her tank top had somehow come off.

"Damn it. I have got to figure out if the damn things mean anything." she swore, grumbling as she stood, pulling her tanktop down over her head and into place before walking down the hallway.

Sam nearly choked on the tea he'd been drinking when she walked in, still half asleep and went for a cabinet over her head. Laughing a little silently, he stood and opened the cabinet, which was full of books, notebooks and some herbs in jars.

"Which book did you want?" he asked as he realized how close they were standing, how thick the air seemed with tension. Could he do this? Stay here with her? Without trying anything?

Normally, he'd say yes, but for some reason, it was almost like something else was taking over since he'd shown up here the day before. It was almost like Dean was rubbing off on him in a major way.

Then the tension, the feeling that something was going to happen edged it's way again, sending Sam into high alert. He never got that feeling unless there was some kind of danger lurking.

Maybe Bobby sent him here, to protect the girls, because knew that if anything were wrong, Sam would pick up on it?

Sam bit his lip as he focused on the slices of toast on his plate, after grabbing the Nutella and smearing it on, then spearing a sausage with a fork.

Georgia ran downstairs and tugged her mama's pajama bottoms, then when Selena leaned down, she whispered into her ear, "Mama.. I saw somethin last night.. Out in the garden, from my window."

"Sweetie I'm real sure it was just the lightenin bugs we put out or maybe the neighbors cat again? Damn thing better not be down there digging up my roses." Selena muttered back, keeping quiet so she didn't freak Sam out.

"No mama. I saw a man."

Sam's ears perked hearing Georgia and Selena's conversation in snatches. He turned to Georgia and asked, "How well could you see him?"

"He look like the mist on the swamp. He wasn't happy. Kept pointin to daddy and papa's stones, then the house."

Sam groaned as he rubbed his neck. This sounded like a ghost or something.

He turned his attention to Selena who sighed and said quietly, "Georgia, can you go play a minute baby?"

"Sure mama." Georgia muttered as she looked at Sam and sat down.

For a moment she just focused her eyes intently on the table's white wooden surface and then she spoke. "Some real strange things have been happenin since about the beginning of the week. I don't let on, because Georgia, after we saw what we did.. She gets scared really easily. But I was going to try and get rid of whatever it is myself."

Sam shook his head and said firmly, "At least let me and my brother check around. I mean it's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here and rest, get my head around Bobby being gone.."

His hands rested on the table, and Selena could see that thinking about her father made him sad. Before she realized what she was doing, she closed her hand over his and said "It hurts, I know. God does it hurt. I go back over every single visit from Dad in my mind and wonder why if I can see other stuff, how come I couldn't see that, warn him?"

Sam sighed and gave her hand a squeeze as he shook his head and said quietly, "There probably wouldn't have been anything you could have done to stop it all from happening." as he held her gaze.

Georgia cleared her throat from the doorway and then said "Can I come in now?"

Selena nodded and for a moment, she let her hand linger over his much larger hand as flashes from the dream replayed themselves in her head .

Sam noticed her blushing, and he started to ask if she were feeling okay, but something told him to keep quiet. Whatever it was, it was personal, because she was blushing.

The lights in the house flickered and Georgia squeaked as Selena growled under her breath. That'd been happening a lot lately too.

"Does that happen a lot?" Sam asked in concern as he let Georgia climb into his lap. Selena sighed and without turning around, she said quietly, "Yes. It does."

Were the dreams, her daughter repeatedly seeing the "misty man" in the garden and the sudden beginning of the lights flickering in the house, the odd static filled phone calls all some kind of warning? Or was there something coming after her?

Selena was suddenly afraid that somehow, something was about to happen. But was it all tied into her father sending Sam here to stay for a while? She knew her father knew a lot of psychics, maybe one of them with better in tune abilities had given him some tip off she was missing?

All she did know was that she was scared.

* * *

Dean sat up in the bed in his hotel room, panting. His body ached all over, and he was hoarse from screaming. All night long, like the four nights prior, when he'd get the calls from jo, he'd dream about being in this dark building.

He knew she was in there, he could hear her screaming. He knew he had to get to her, but every corner he turned only put him right back to where he started. When he finally got to the part of the building he heard her screaming his name from over and over, in fear, which was not normal for her, she'd be gone.

All that'd be left to show she'd even been there was her cell phone, lying on the ground.

"Damn it." he swore as he raked his hand over his hair and dug a black shirt out of his suitcase sliding it on. He called Sam and told him he was on his way over only to find out that Bobby's daughter and granddaughter might be in some kind of danger.

"We'll talk when I get there, Sam. I have to bounce something off you, and it's gonna sound a little insane."

Sam looked at the phone and then said "You're forgetting we've literally seen and heard, done things that cannot be explained. So I highly doubt anything you tell me could be a little insane."

Dean took a deep breath as he said "It is if it's about Jo."

Sam held the phone away, raising a brow. Why would Dean bring up Jo being gone now? "Dean, did you drink all night last night?"

"No. I'm telling you, Sammy, something's up. There's just something about to happen, I've got a bad feeling."

Sam groaned. When his older brother got a bad feeling AND he got one as well? Then odds were, something was about to happen. And more often than not, it didn't end well.

"We'll talk about it when you get here, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry ahead of time. I try to avoid the whole one long dialogue thing, but to farther the story, this chapter, which is a continuation of last one, is mostly dialogue between Sam and Dean. If you like the story so far, leave some love. :D thanks to everyone who's added it to their alerts and faved it, and the two reviewers. You all rock, each and every one of you. Especially considering I'm not even that good of a writer, and this is my first honest to God time posting Supernatural in any form, anywhere.)

Dean pulled his Impala into the two car carport just as the storm started, and he noticed something. The lights in the house were flickering. Not like a power outage, nor like a normal flickering lightbulb.

No, he'd seen this before. The smell hung heavy in the air, and he had the feeling that something was going on. He doubled back to his car's trunk and grabbed a stake or two, some rock salt, just in case. He was going to grab the handgun he carried now, but there was a kid in the house, and he didn't want to spook the kid.

Quietly, he turned the knob only to have Sam shine a flashlight directly in his eyes. Glaring, Dean looked from Sam, then from mother to daughter. "You guys okay?" he asked, showing concern. After all, maybe if things worked out..

No, he wanted that like hell for his brother, for himself, but he didn't dare believe it'd ever really happen. Not while they were in the business of hunting.

Though he could sort of see Sam and Selena making it work, because she was a seer according to what little Bobby told him about her.. That could come in handy.

But he knew Sam like the back of his hand, and he knew Sam would die before he risked anyone getting in danger. Just like he would. He'd learned his lesson, losing Jo, then having to leave Ben and Lisa.

Sam cleared his throat. "You're staring off into space. Dean are you alright? You just don't look okay.." Sam ventured cautiously. He knew Dean would get mad, he didn't like discussing what was bothering him, never had. Dean took after their father in that respect.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Let's just get some candles. How long's this been going on?" he asked, now directing his attention to Selena, all business, and as usual pushing this thing with Jo's cell phone calling him to the backburner.

If something was after Bobby's daughter and his grandkid then as 'family' it was their job to protect the two females.

"About a week almost." Selena muttered, biting her lip.

Georgia tugged on Dean's pants leg and said quietly, "But I been seein the man in the garden since Mama put the garden there."

"Son of a..." Dean started. Right away he looked at Sam and muttered, "Vengeful spirit maybe? Maybe she pissed someone from beyond off when she disturbed a grave she didn't know about?"

Georgia shook her head. "No, he look mad. He point to the stones, then to the house. He look like he try to say somethin. But I canna see him good to see what his mouth sayin."

Sam instinctively reached out and ruffled the little girls head and then said "I think you should sleep in your mom's room tonight."

He bit back the urge to add, 'So should I.' which he very much wanted to say out of sheer protective instinct.

Dean chuckled and then nodding said "Uncle Sammy's right, kiddo. Let us take your room so we can get a look at him."

Georgia nodded obediently, and Selena mouthed "thank you."

Then it hit her. She gripped the edge of the table in the hallway, and squeezed her eyes shut as Georgia said "Uh oh. Mama seein the movies again. Hang on mama, I go get you water."

Selena nodded then looked at Dean and choked out, "Jo... She's alive.. There's not much time though."

Dean went pale, and then blinked. "Can you see where?"

She shook her head, and muttered "Somewhere dark. That's all I can really make out.. Let me try to focus harder."

Sam could tell whatever was going on was taking a lot out of her, and again, almost instinctively, he put his hands on her upper arms and guided her down onto the loveseat they were all standing behind.

Then he saw the small trickle of blood and snapped his fingers. Sometimes, if Dean made really loud noises when he had his "spells" it bought him out.

"Hey. Don't focus so hard. Let it come to you on it's own."

"There's not much time, Sam." Selena said through gritted teeth, as she said quietly, "She's scared to death. Confused and very scared. And if Dean doesn't get to her then the dogs will..."

Dean gulped and then said stiffly, "Hellhounds. But how's she even still alive? I mean can you tell if she's a.."

Selena shook her head and said "Sorry I couldn't help more. They don't work worth a damn when needed. I used to tell my mama why give us the sight if we couldn't actually use it properly."

Sam for some reason put his arm around the girl, and then said in a calm tone he hoped would make her feel better, "Hey. It's not your fault. Maybe you're not supposed to see everything at once. I mean just that little bit had you wincing, your nose bleeding a little."

Dean cast a funny look at his brother, then smirked a little, his smirk quickly fading. "So the cats out of the bag, Sammy. Jo is what I told you I wanted to talk to you about."

He dialed voicemail on his phone, and put it on speaker, holding it out as the earsplitting scream filled the air, her voice called his name over and over as if she were scared to death, weak and in a great deal of pain.

Sam held his breath and then said "Have you tried calling it back yet?"

Dean shook his head no then said "What if she's a zombie.. Remember Karen and Bobby?"

Sam nodded and then said "Well Selena just told us she was alive. How I don't know, but if you need to save her then by all means, call the damn number back, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath. Normally, nothing got to him like this. But losing Jo.. It'd been really hard on him. And then having her start to call him.

What if it was a demon, piggybacking on someone, and they'd somehow stumbled on her cell phone? He had to look at all the angles, didn't he?

Sam shoved the phone into his brother's hands and said "Call it back Dean. We'll worry about what happens because of it, when it happens. We've got to handle one thing at a time. And if Jo's still alive.. Ellen would want you to find her."

Dean nodded and hit call on the phone...


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry ahead of time. I try to avoid the whole one long dialogue thing, but to farther the story, this chapter, which is a continuation of last one, is mostly Jo's assessment of her current situation, maybe Dean and Jo talking a bit and some Sam and Selena dialogue. If you like the story so far, leave some love. :D thanks to everyone who's added it to their alerts and faved it, and the two reviewers. You all rock, each and every one of you. Especially considering I'm not even that good of a writer, and this is my first honest to God time posting Supernatural in any form, anywhere.)

_Jo sat cowering in the corner, flipping the cell phone open and shut. She couldn't find a way in or out of this room, or whatever it was, and it was cold. She'd heard them barking earlier and she knew she was done for if she got out. She'd lived through the_ hell_ hound attack one time. She''d never make it a second. Noone was that lucky, no matter how well you played your cards._

_"Dean." she sniffled. She hated this, her insides burned with fury. She hated feeling afraid, hated feeling like she was stuck in a hopeless situation with no way out, concievably._

_The barking stopped and Jo allowed herself a moment to compose, jam her aching and bloodied hand into her eye to keep the tears from coming. She kept wondering why the Hell hounds weren't just coming in, since whoever had kept her, and brought her back obviously had to have sent them, and she just felt like she was missing something, but she wasn't sure._

_In some mythology and lore, mostly English, sometimes the Hell hounds weren't hell hounds but.._

_Jo put it off to wishful thinking. Who would send a hell hound to protect her? And why, at that? Obviously, there was more going on here than met the eye, but she just had to wonder.. How much of it had to do with Dean's time in Hell? Or Sam's?_

_The man had said.._

_She growled at herself, and then the phone rang in her hand. She flipped it open and the tears pooled at her eyes stinging, burning._

__"Dean?" Jo croaked out, voice hoarse from alternation of screaming then hours of silence. She heard him pause, maybe he wasn't sure if this was real?

"Jo?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of Selena's kitchen. He growled low in his throat as he heard the dogs beginning to bark. If they found her, then she couldn't be undead? Could she? Dean didn't quite know exactly how the hell hounds worked and for all he knew, they could have been trained just for this, to behave a certain way.

"Dean.. I need." Jo started to say but the ear piercing static and high pitched shriek cut through the conversation like a knife.

"Jo?Jo!" Dean shouted, as he held the phone away, and Selena said "That's the call I've been getting! For the past four nights now."

Sam turned slowly, looked at her in complete and total concern now, his urge to protect her getting even stronger. "Those are the calls?" he asked as she nodded and dug into her cardigan's pocket for the cell phone, handing it to him.

"Call my voicemail. You'll see what I mean. They always sound like they're saying something, but what, I can't make out."

Georgia ran in and crawled onto Sam's lap as she said quietly, "I scared sir. The lights blinkin again. I don't wike the dark."

Sam huddled the little girl against him as he put his arms around her and held the cell phone dialing voicemail's code.

He held the phone away from his ear and then looked at Dean.

Dean muttered, "Son of a bitch! Okay, we find Jo then we get the hell out of here. You two are coming with us, don't argue. There's something going on and somehow, it has to be connected. Until then, we stay at your dad's place. All the books are there."

Sam nodded and Selena looked from him to Dean and then finally managed to mumble, "A-are you sure?"

Dean nodded and then kept trying to get Jo back on the phone.

Jo answered after she finally managed to limp somewhere where she had service in the darkened room.

It was odd, the walls almost felt like stone.. And there was a crack in one of them, but it was too damn heavy to push and move if it were a door.

"Dean?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm fucked."

"No babe, don't say that. Look, for whatever reason, you survived that hell hound. Now. .can you see anything in the room?"

"I know there's a table, it had matches in a drawer. And candles. Beyond that, nothing more than what my cell phone's light picks up. It's pitch black in here Dean.. Cold."

Dean groaned as he tried to keep himself together, be the strong macho and clear headed guy he normally came across as being.

"Shh.. Calm down, Jo. I need you to do somethin for me, babe.."

"What?"

"Feel the walls."

Jo felt the walls, and they felt cold, rugged and ridged beneath her fingers.

"They feel rough, sort of like a cave or a tomb, a well maybe?" Jo guessed as she heard the phone starting to crackle and pop again, like the time a few moments before, when the scream happened.

"Son of a bitch.. Sammy, she's trapped in a fucking tomb. That's gotta be it. I mean cold, stone like walls that feel like rock."

Sam thought about it and said "Yeah, but Dean. Most of the mausoleums and tombs now are concrete block. This one would have to be pretty damn old."

The storm flared up again in a fever pitch outside and Selena jumped involuntarily, and when Sam's arm went around her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel her body heat up. She felt safe, but at the same time, she couldn't figure out why, she barely knew him and she knew that he'd been sent here by her dad.

But seriously, she was also a little mad at her damn hormones right now, guilty for the way the touch of his arms around her, the little habits he had, turning her on.

She had to focus, help them find Jo. She could tell that Jo, whoever she was, was very important to Dean.

And she couldn't keep herself from melting at Sam's touch or being strongly attracted to him long enough to focus.

The storm kept on and the lights started going crazy again.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena had been reading the book of dream interpretation quietly, when she looked up and realized that Sam was watching her. She smiled and then held the book out. "This recurring dream I've been having. Trying to figure out what it means." she offered as an explanation.

Sam smiled and then said quietly, "You're still spooked because of earlier, aren't you?" as he moved to the couch she sat on, carefully taking the end opposite the one she sat on. He had this thing. He couldn't get too close to her, he was afraid whatever it was he felt would completely take over and he'd do something stupid, that while good right now, might get her hurt or killed in the future.

Knowing the Winchester family was a danger in and of itself, but if he got any further involved with her, he was afraid he'd wind up losing her too. He found himself wondering if he was really this big of a sap, if he were really falling for someone this quickly. They'd only been here and he'd only really known her maybe almost two days.

Dean looked up from a book he'd been looking over and then said quietly, "If it's not a tomb or a mausoleum do you guys think someone could have her? Maybe they're keeping her in an underground building or something?"

Selena bit her lip and thought about it before jumping up and grabbing a sketch pad and some colored pencils. "Sometimes if I draw what I see it helps." she explained to the brothers, as Georgia nodded and said "It help people better when she draw."

Sitting down, closer to Sam than she realized she was, she settled the large sketchpad on her lap and began to sketch. Then another vision hit her.

She gripped the pencil, snapping it in two almost as she watched what was going on, almost like she were seeing it through someone else's eyes, maybe someone just outside the room Jo was currently in.

"Someone's there with her." Selena muttered as she bit her lip and continued to focus. "It is an old mausoleum and I think I know where it is. But she's not in the main part of it. This one's got a hidden room below the ground. Explains why there isn't any light."

Dean looked at Selena and then asked, "Where is it?"

"It's here, in Louisiana. But the mausoleum she's being held in, Dean.."

"What?"

"It's not safe. For one thing, the graveyard it's in is in the 9th Ward, and a lot of the graves are sinking, and well.. If she's below ground.. Suffice to say, we need to have been there like, five minutes ago."

Dean needed no prompting, he stood and grabbed his keys. When Selena stood with him, he and Sam both looked at one another and shook their heads.

Sam was the one who spoke first, though, to Dean's surprise at him taking control over the situation, a role Dean got used to doing long ago.

"Oh no you don't. Sit down."

Selena looked at Sam and said "He can't find that tomb without me there, cherie.. I know the graveyard it's in like the back of my hand. My mama, my mamere and papere are all buried in it."

Sam shook his head. "No. Just no, I don't even think so. Look, for one thing, you have a daughter. And another thing, it's just not safe. What if whatever has Jo comes after you?"

As soon as he said it, he kicked himself and ignored Dean's questioning glance burning a hole through him right now, as to why he'd said it.

"Sam, don't be difficult. I have to go, to navigate. Georgia likes you, you make her feel safe. Can't you stay here with her?"

"Your father would have killed me for letting you go. And he'd have been right to, Selena." Sam muttered as Dean stepped in before this got any more uncomfortable for Sammy, admitting things, he knew how he had the tendency to babble when he got nervous.

"Look. We have cell phones. You can tell us how to navigate to the tomb you think she's in from here, safely. We're more prepared for what could be out there waiting on us to come and get Jo to safety. It's a trap, I can just feel it."

Selena shook her head and said "No I can feel that whoever put her there wanted her kept safe and alive. Out of your reach, Dean, but alive and safe."

Dean growled as quite a few names who'd do something this dangerous, who'd take Jo from him and toy with him and hurt her over and over came to mind. "I'm going to go down my list and one by one I'm going to kill them all." he muttered as Sam turned and said "Before we leave, just in case.. Let's do the safety thing to the house. Because whoever has Jo could be the same people that are targeting Selena."

Dean nodded and after they gathered all their supplies, and set all the angel/demon/entity traps they knew how to set, the two males set off for the graveyard, getting directions via text from Selena.

Once they were in the car, without looking at Sam, Dean said "Back there. When you stepped up like that, Sammy. You like her, don't you?"

Sam shrugged and then muttered, "It doesn't matter because Bobby only sent me to her to protect her. Not to fantasize about screwing her, fantasize about being with her, having a family with her, or anything that's oddly enough been on my mind the past few hours. In fact, I really do not want to discuss this, with you. You know better than anyone the danger, and what I'm capable of, if I turn."

Dean glared and growled to himself as he said quietly, "Sam. If Bobby didn't think you'd put her before anything else and keep her safe, take care of her, he'd never have written that or told me what he planned. But he did. And I happen to agree. I had time with Ben and Lisa. Maybe you could have something with Selena and Georgia. Just a thought, man."

Sam looked at Dean then said "No. I don't want to lose her like I lost Jess, like I lost everyone before that, I don't want her to have to sit around waiting on word as to whether I'm alive, dead or just gone with no explanation. And then there's the thing of her being in constant danger. I.."

Dean pulled into the cemetary and his eyes scanned the rows counting. He drew a deep breath as he said quietly, "I'm just afraid that when we find Jo, she might not be Jo. And I don't think if she were something evil I could kill her."

Sam nodded and the two males got out of the car, walking around the cemetary in the dark, looking for the tomb that Selena described to them and sketched.

Dean heard the dog growling a low throaty growl and then groaned. He looked at Sam and then the black dog stepped out from beside the dilapidated tomb, warily approaching the brothers as if he were sizing up a threat.

"But you can't see a hell hound." Sam muttered as Dean remembered a legend he'd read about a black dog named Black Shuck, who sometimes protected women. Following his hunch he approached the tomb that the dog was sitting in front of and looked down at the dog.

"Is this where she is?"

The dog's answer was to run away as if his mission were done. Sam couldn't help but notice he'd heard the shrill and low whine of a dog whistle.

Something very weird was going on here, but what? Nothing made any sense at all and it was rubbing both males the wrong way.

Dean found a weakness in the wall of the tomb and after a few tries the wall caved. Dean stepped into the tomb and right away, he spotted the stairs.

"There's something below this tomb, Sammy." he called out excitedly as he made sure he had his rock salt, the gun with the rock salt packed ammo and some s takes, silver.

He wasn't taking any chances.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dean, you can't just go barging down there." Sam started to say but as per usual, Dean was already halfway down the stone stairway. Sam grabbed the supplies and lit a candle muttering as he brushed cobwebs out of the way. "Wait up." he called out as Dean turned and stopped, hissing, "We're probably not alone here. Selena said.."

"Yeah, well we're gonna have to kick their ass anyway, so it really doesn't matter how quiet we are now does it, Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically as he held the candle up so they could see.

Dean glared then said "But Jo is down here, man and I'm getting her back alive."

"Have you ever thought she might be a.." Sam started but he quickly went quiet when Dean whirled around and said quietly, " I'll deal with anything that comes up because of tonight once she's back with me and safe. Until then, shut your pie hole and hold that candle so we don't fall down these damn stairs and break our necks. Got it?"

Sam rolled his eyes but fell in behind his brother quietly, holding the candle as he was told to do. At the bottom of the stairs there was a doorway and on the other side, they heard the distinct sounds of a female crying, whimpering almost.

Dean knocked, and then tried turning the knob. When that didn't work, he put down the duffle bag of weapons and ran at the door, lunging into it with his shoulder. It still didn't budge.

"God damn it." he muttered as he tried again then followed the contact his arm made with the door, with his leg, when he kicked it. This time the door flew open and he poked his head into the room.

The light caught on her bright blonde hair as she huddled in the corner, obviously asleep or in and out of conciousness, and obviously having a very bad nightmare.

"Jo?" Dean asked, running over, sliding down beside her, poking her awake.

Jo sat up and looked around, then jumped into Dean's arms as she said "Hurry.. Whoever it is that has me is coming back and I have a feeling that he knows I'm going to be gone. We .. We don't have much time, Dean."

Dean picked her up and then said "Let's get the hell out of here."

Luck for once seemed to be on their side and Dean rushed up the stairs carrying Jo, putting her into the backseat of the Impala.

Sam was on the phone and he was going pale.

"That was Georgia. All I heard was a scream then the phone sounded like it was being smashed."

Dean growled and then said "Damn it." as he tossed Sam the keys and said "Don't bitch, just drive. Unless you want her dead or gone when we get there."

Sam jumped into the driver seat as Dean held Jo in his lap, touching her cheek gingerly as he looked her over.

"Y-you can test me.. I'm not gonna be mad.. Dean, I'd expect you to test me." Jo stated as she put her arms around his neck.

Dean shook his head and muttered in her ear, "Wait until we're somewhere safe, babe. Then we'll worry about how you survived and who the hell had you. For now, let's just get you somewhere safe, okay?"

Jo nodded and Dean leaned in, kissing her. "I am so sorry I never told you.." he said quietly, as Jo shrugged and managing a smile said "Its okay, Winchester. You like to play tough, but you're kinda emotionally transparent. I knew. You didn't have to say it."

Sam spun into the driveway and Georgia ran out, with Selena on her tail as she hugged Sam then said " Just now.. This man.. Door.. Gonna go be sick now."

Sam walked into the house and smelt the sulfur before he ever reached the broken back door. He turned to Selena and then said "Did he say anything?"

Selena shook her head and said "I was more worried about kicking his ass and keeping Georgia safe. He just kept mumbling under his breath. I couldn't understand it, really."

Sam looked at Dean who said "We need to be the hell out of town at least five minutes ago. We got the girls, they're safe, let's just go, worry about what's going on and figuring it all out when we're at Bobby's."

Sam nodded and Selena grabbed some things of hers and Georgias, and several thick books before running to the car and getting in the backseat with Jo.

Jo smiled at Selena and then said quietly, "Normally, I'm more of a talker. But I'm still kind of in shock. Name's Jo. What's yours?"

"Selena."

The two girls smiled knowingly at one another and fell silent for the remainder of the drive to Bobby's abandoned house.

* * *

Jo's eyes fluttered open and she found herself stretched across the front seat, her head on Dean's shoulder as he turned off the car in front of Bobby's house.

Sam looked down at Selena, who'd fallen asleep with Georgia in his lap much the same way, and after a slight smile, because all things considered, he still hadn't been able to refrain from watching her sleep, he poked her awake.

The group got out and walked into Bobby's darkened house as Jo sat down with a bottle of Jack Daniels and said "Forgive me. I'm going to get a little shitfaced right now. Because what I'm about to tell you, Dean, you won't even believe it. I don't and I lived through it."

Dean listened to her, telling him about Hell and it brought back a lot of memories he'd rather not think about. "Noone ever told me why I was there, but I know that someone is trying to trap you two. As far as Sam goes, he's going to use Sam's obvious feelings for Selena here, and Dean, he figured out I was the chink in your armor before I did, actually. And if this person gets loose then we're all fucked. I mean we thought the Apocalypse was bad.."

Dean groaned and hugged Jo as he took the bottle and gulped half of it down.

Sam blushed quietly, as he kept his eyes away from Selena. Leave it to Dean or Jo to blurt out something he'd have rather kept personal. He still felt like he was a huge threat to Selena and Georgia's safety somehow, but the pull and magnetism, now that it was out in the open was surging stronger than it had been since he'd met her, and he could not hide it.

Selena found his hand beneath the table and traced her finger over his palm as she leaned against him lightly, completely and totally afraid, at her wits end with whatever was going to happen to all of them.

And of course, even after all of them talked about their combined knowledge of their current situation, they all came away with the knowledge that none of them had a single clue about what was going on, who was after them now, and why exactly?


End file.
